The present disclosure relates generally to the field of building management systems. A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, an HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a user interface for use with a BMS, the user interface allowing for a user to easily interface with the BMS system as a whole.